


Comfy

by SneetchesToo



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 1: “I love you, but stop talking.” +fluff (Carlos/TK)Carlos just really wanted TK to stop talking.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> *Short and sweet.

Carlos wasn’t entirely sure what TK was babbling about above him, in fact, the only words he had clearly been able to make out were Judd’s name and something about cat.

An evil cat if he had heard correctly.

But he really wasn’t paying him much mind because after the day he had had, well, he just couldn’t.

“I mean, can you believe he did that?” TK’s question caused Carlos to snap his head up, his eyes searching his boyfriend’s face for some kind of clue as to what he was asking about.

But he didn’t even give him the chance to answer before he went off on another tirade, this one also seeming to be about Judd and the same evil cat.

Carlos was trying so hard to concentrate on what he was saying, but the way TK’s fingers were running through his hair while he ranted was making him very, very sleepy.

“TK…” He called out the other man’s name but got no response, his rant continuing. “TK!”

His boyfriend stopped and Carlos opened his eyes and stared up at him as he blinked a few times.

“What?” TK seemed shocked that Carlos was interrupting his little speech and he couldn’t help but smile as he reached up and patted his cheek.

“I love you,” The smile on TK’s face every time he said that made his heart swell and he would never get tired of saying it, or seeing that reaction, “but please stop talking.”

TK blinked a few times so Carlos just smiled, watching as the gears finally clicked in his boyfriend’s head.

“Sorry.” He looked a little embarrassed that he had been busted ranting about a damn cat for fifteen minutes. “It was quite a day.”

“I imagine it was.” He patted the man’s cheek one more time before settling back down against the couch, his head settling onto TK’s thigh as he closed his eyes once more.

“Why don’t you go to bed?” It was a very logical question, but Carlos didn’t have a logical answer.

“Because I’m comfy here.” Actually, he wasn’t that comfortable because this couch was never designed to be laid on like this.

But TK was running his hands through his hair and he had finally found a position in which his knee didn’t hurt and the TV was at just the right volume that it was almost soothing.

“You know I can rub your head while you lay in the bed, with blankets, and pillows.” Pillows and blankets sounded so nice right about now.

And TK must have gotten the picture because he simply chuckled before gently pushing Carlos’ head up off his thigh.

He let out a huff, but then he noticed TK’s outstretched hand and the soft smile on his face.

Maybe going to the bed wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Comments please ;)**


End file.
